Nightslasher
Nightslasher is a member of Hook's Team, Praz's brother, and Zombie's best friend. Biography Early Life Nightslasher and his brother Praz used to be good friends, but eventually Praz turned evil. 100 years later they had a war between Nightslasher and his team and Praz and his team. There were about 100 warriors on each side then after the battle about 60 were left on each side when it ended. Nightslasher lost the battle and was killed. Toa Hook's Team About 1,000 years later Nightslasher was a pile of scrap that somehow made its way to Toa Hook's base. Hook was trying to make another member for his team. He was half way done with his new creation when it came to life and finished itself and Nightslasher was reborn. Later on he re-encountered his brother's team. Near Death Experience During a battle in the Toa Hook Base against his brother and his team Nightslasher, Jaller, and Zombie, Hydra took Jaller's Lava Launcher and started firing and used his own Laser Drill to drill a hole in the floor. The room was filled with lava mixed with Pit Mutagen. Hydra shoved Nightslasher into the lava and Praz, Creature, and Hydra were about to do the same with Jaller and Zombie when suddenly lava shoots from the lava lake and half of Nightslasher covered with lava appeared and beat his brother and his team then Nightslasher passed out. He woke up in the emergency room in the Toa Hook Base and noticed that half of him was left. After a few days he got robotic limbs. He went back to the now lava infested room and used his slasher to fish for any of his real limbs, but only managed to recover his left wing, he then went to Azon to have it attached. A few months later he was walking around the Karda Nui swamp and met up with Hydra and fought him. Hydra blasted Nightslasher with his Laser Drill the blast hit him in his real arm. Nightslasher beat Hydra and went home. He got a new arm and painted it green so it would look like his real arm. A few months later he was going to use Hook's Kanohi Mahiki to try and look like his old when he was attacked from behind. It was Mutran who attacked him since Nightslasher had the Kanohi Mahiki with him Mutran put it in side him. Nightslasher woke up back in his room a few seconds after he woke up he transformed into a Maxilos robot Zombie had come to ask him something and saw the Maxilos robot. Nightslasher said it was him Zombie then used his eye to scan Maxilos and saw it really was Nightslasher. He has since had it removed. Bara Magna Second Near Death Experience In a battle against his brother's team, Nightslasher fused with Hydraxon and Maxi to become Nightslayer. He then fought his brother's team, until Praz fused with his team to become Creep. They then fought until Creep summoned his minion, who Nightslayer simply kicked in the head. He then cried out in pain, and Maxi and Hydraxon appeared, as Nightslayer was poisoned, then the minion made Nightslayer, now Knightstabber, attack his friends, he then turned on Creep and the minion, and after defeating them, still wanted to defeat Hydraxon and Maxi, and the poison started to hurt him, he then blew up, and then he passed out. Haunted Abilities and Traits Mask and Tools Nightslasher wore the Kanohi Volitak before he was almost killed. He now wears the Kanohi Tryna. He had the Kanohi Mahiki inside of him. He uses a giant slasher, and a blade on each of his wrists. He had a tail before he was almost killed. His bionic legs are extremely powerful, he can kick his foes unconscious or launch them great distances. They also allow how to jump large distances. Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' - Didn't Speak. *''Who is Garjor?'' *''Dawg's Revenge'' *''Jaller's Betrayal'' *''An All-Out Brawl'' *''Enter Evnika'' *''Piraka's Terror'' *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Chaos Battle'' *''Behind the Mask'' *''The Haunting'' *''Time Collision'' *''Jaller's Nightmare'' - Semi-canon Jaller's Story *''Jaller's Story I'' - Mentioned Only Trivia *He and Veztakbra were never seen in their normal form at the same time, which they once noted, Hook and Zombie also noticed that they looked similar. *He was the first member of Hook's Team to wake up from a coma after the Jaller Body Battle. *According to Dawg he "Tastes pretty good." *Nightslasher is the second tallest member on Hook's Team, after Kardas. **He is also my second favorite MOC because of his immense height. *Nightslasher's miniature form was erased from history following the Universal Reform. Gallery File:Turaga_Nightslasher_Before.jpg|Nightslasher miniature before almost dying File:Turaga_Nightslasher_Now.jpg| File:Nightslasher_Jaller_Battle.jpg|Nightslasher after the Jaller Body Battle File:Nightslasher_2.jpg|Nightslasher after blowing up File:NS.jpg|Nightslayer File:Nightslayer.jpg|Nightslayer File:Nightslasher_2_Blades.jpg|Nightslasher's signiture pose (Note his wristblades are missing) File:Nightslasher_Legless.jpg|How Nightslasher gets around without legs File:Dawg_Nightslasher_Azon.jpg|Nightslasher and Azon fighting Dawg File:Dawg_Nightslasher_Snax.jpg|Dawg using his Snax on Nightslasher File:Dawg_Nightslasher_Body.jpg|Dawg "eating" Nightslasher's lower body. File:Jaller_Nightslasher.jpg|Jaller shaking Nightslasher File:Nightslasher_Bird.jpg|Nightslasher and Bird File:Nightslasher_7.jpg| File:Nightslasher_Creature.jpg|Creature stabbing Nightslasher File:Nightslasher_Veztakbra.jpg|Nightslasher and Veztakbra File:Nightslasher_Drawing.jpg| File:Paldur_Nightslasher.jpg| Category:Nightslasher's Team